prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CureShining/Which is the best blue Cure???
Well, my previous blog was about the leaders. 7 comments, it was somehow happy but also sad. And now is the result. After that will be the next vote. 1. Cure Black/Misumi Nagisa: 2 (did well) 2. Cure Bloom/Cure Bright/Hyuuga Saki: 1 (so sad) 3. Cure Dream/Yumehara Nozomi: 4 (may be the winner) 4. Cure Peach/Momozono Love: 2 (out of my imagination) 5. Cure Blossom/Hanasaki Tsubomi: 1 (poor you, Tsubomi) 6. Cure Melody/Hojo Hibiki: 1 (I thought she could go further) 7. Cure Happy/Hoshizora Miyuki: 1 (no way!) 8. Cure Heart/Aida Mana: 1 (this is a shock for me) 9. Cure Lovely/Aino Megumi: 4 (the second winner) So, finally the winner are Cure Dream '''and '''Cure Lovely. After reading the others' numbers, I'm really shocked. And now is the main event! 1. Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White '' An intelligent girl and is called "The queen of Intelligence". She is kind, gentle, caring and also pretty. A girl who is interested in science, and the president of science club.'' 2. Mishou Mai/Cure Egret/Cure Windy Mai is somehow similar to Honoka: graceful, intelligent and kind. She is not good at academics as Honoka, but her pictures are the greatest after all! 3. Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint A girl who is good at cooking and a good friend of Karen. Her voice is a little high, but so gentle and warm. She is kind and cares for others much. 4. Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua She is intelligent and the idol of all students in school. She is not gentle, but straight. She is somehow strict, but everyone can feel her kindness. 5. Aono Miki/Cure Berry She isn't a girl who is good at studying. She spends her time to take care of her beauty, and a big fan of fashion. In the town, she is quite famous. 6. Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine A cheerful and energetic girl. She wants to help everyone, but sometimes doesn't care their feeling. She is fashionable and wants to be a designer. 7. Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm She loves cupcakes and wants to be a baker. She is good at both cooking and academics. Although she argues with Hibiki much, she cares for her. 8. Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat The childhood friend of Hummy and cares for her. She also teaches Hummy a lot and has a great voice. She became jealous when Hummy was choosen, but was touched with Hummy's love for her. 9. Midorikawa Nao/Cure March A sporty and straight girl. She has 6 younger siblings, so she is mature and caring. However, she is always afraid of insects. She also loves eating. 10. Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty A kind, gentle and smart girl. As her Cure name described, she is beautiful. She is good at academics and some sports, it is right for her to be the president. '' '''11. Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond' She is the student council secretary. She dreams of becoming a doctor, so she is a wonderful student. She is not so gentle, but cares for her friends, especially Mana. 12. Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess She is shy and a little selfish, and easily scared, but loves her friends very much. Fashionable and cute. She treasures her friendship with the others and always wants to protect them. It is the end now! Everyone, come and vote for your favorite. I wish that the number of comments will be higher than last time's. Category:Blog posts